


destiné à son prince alpha  (destined to his alpha prince) antología omega #4

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: anthologie oméga (omega anthology) [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Omega Louis, Omegaverse, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, alfa harry, harry - Freeform, harry alfa, harry alpha, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, louis omega, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Antología Omega.Libro escrito por Aiden Bates.Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.





	destiné à son prince alpha  (destined to his alpha prince) antología omega #4

**Author's Note:**

> Antología Omega.  
Libro escrito por Aiden Bates.  
Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.

**Antología Omega  
Aiden Bates  
Destinado a su Príncipe Alfa**

**✨**

**El Viajero Perdido**

**L**ouis Tomlinson está afuera cortando leña cuando escucha al caballo acercándose. No está contento de escuchar el sonido de un caballo ensillado —vive como un ermitaño en el bosque por una razón, y no es porque le guste las visitas sorpresa. El sonido de un caballo suelto vagando hubiera estado bien, hubiera sido aún placentero, si fuera uno de los caballos salvajes que se había acostumbrado tanto a Louis como para aceptar la comida que le lanzaba, pero un caballo con un jinete solo trae problemas.

Louis recoge su hacha de una manera que no es amenazante, pero que hace evidente la presencia de una potencial arma, y espera hasta que el lento caminar del caballo se acerque por la ruta del bosque y se cruce con Louis.

El caballo es hermoso. Está engalanado con un exceso de adornos sin sentido, brillantes riendas y literalmente una pluma en su bonete, sin ninguna razón práctica cualquiera que esta fuera, lo que Lou odiaba ver. Claro, no es que el caballo sintiera alguna vergüenza probablemente, pero es como ver un hermoso árbol y herirlo escribiendo el nombre de uno en el tronco con un cuchillo —cuando algo es verdaderamente hermoso, no hay nada más que agregar para hacerlo vistoso, cada adición es solo una distracción.

El jinete del tintineante caballo, por ejemplo, es un placer a los ojos, pero sería mucho más fácil de ver si no estuviera atado a sus ropas con todos esos botones y charreteras o lo que sea que hace que su chaqueta se vea tan llena —fajas, broches, insignias y joyas. Todo eso inservible para él ahora, porque lo primero que pregunta este sofisticado extraño es —¿Dónde estoy?

—En el bosque—, Louis dice, tratando de que su voz suene simple, como del campo, y no desdeñoso —una de las cosas que ese traje de uniforme hace, es que te deja saber que allí debajo hay alguien exigente e importante, alguien con quien es mejor estar en el lado bueno.

—Sí, ¿Dónde en el bosque? ¿Dónde está el pueblo más cercano?

—Al norte de aquí, señor.

El hombre da la vuelta al caballo en vez de voltear la cabeza para ver en círculo a su alrededor. —¿Y qué ruta es el norte?

Louis señala hacia el este, y cuando este festonado hombre dice, —Oh, excelente. ¿Y sabes cuántas millas tengo ir antes de alcanzar el pueblo?— Louis deja caer su hacha y siente lástima del extraño. Louis pasa por estúpido cuando es peligroso ser inteligente; este pobre tonto realmente no sabe dónde está. Si no por él, al menos por el caballo, Louis decide ser bueno.

—Tienes un largo camino por recorrer. ¿Quisieras descansar un poquito en mi cabaña antes de continuar? Puedo atender a tu corcel si...— no sabes cómo hacer eso tampoco, es lo que Louis piensa, pero lo que dice es... —si el animal está cansado también.

—Eso sería... sí, gracias—. El hombre desmonta el caballo y camina hacia el claro en donde Louis ha estado cortando leños en un amplio tocón. Estira la mano para estrechar la de Louis (después de sacarse un flexible guante de cuero primero).

Louis toma su mano. La mano se ve aún más suave que el guante que la protege,

—El nombre de mi familia es Styles— dice el hombre sofisticado. —Yo soy Harry Styles.

—Louis—. El apellido de Louis es irrelevante.

—Tu oferta es muy amable. He estado perdido por algún tiempo, y difícilmente hay alguna vida en este bosque.

—Oh, hay un montón de vida, solo que muy poca gente.

El elegante Harry Styles tira su cabeza hacia atrás y abre su boca completamente para una sonora carcajada. —¡Eso es verdad! Lou, ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte con tu tarea? Juntas la leña me imagino.

—Eso es correcto—. Louis dijo. ¿Para qué más cortaría uno estos pequeños leños sino?

—¿Puedo ayudarte a cortarlo?

Louis mira a Harry Styles por un tranquilo momento, preguntándose si es alguna clase de broma, o una alucinación, pero el hombre se ve real y parece serio.

—Dame tu mano de nuevo—, dice, en un tono que dice que está pidiendo su mano por favor. Louis se saca con los dientes su propio guante y pone su callosa mano al lado de la de Harry Styles. —¿Ves la diferencia, no? Nunca has cortado un leño, ¿verdad?

—No—, el hombre dice. Por lo menos es franco y honesto además de tener buenas maneras. —Mi oficio tiene que ver más con las artes diplomáticas, estrategia y conocimiento, y etiqueta, me temo no es un trabajo de verdad.

—Es un trabajo de verdad si ayuda a mantener la tierra libre de conflicto—, Louis dice, y eso es en lo que él cree. —Ya casi termino de cortar leña, pero me puedes ayudar a llevarla a la cabaña si gustas.

Harry Styles accede a esto. Caminan con los leños colgando de sus hombros como si fueran paquetes, llevando al caballo, cuyo nombre es Gambol, en un cómodo silencio. Cuando llegan, Louis apila la leña mientras Harry Styles desensilla su caballo (trabajo tan ridículo), y juntos alimentan y cepillan al animal. Louis piensa que Gambol debería quedarse durante la noche y así le ofrece al hombre un lugar mullido también. En el piso. Sobre alguna paja que Gambol puede comer en la mañana. Está sorprendido, pero feliz, cuando Harry Styles acepta. Este hombre no está acostumbrado a una vida sencilla, pero no está asqueado por ella tampoco. Bien por él.

Harry Styles sabe una o dos cosas, aún en el bosque, en las que Louis todavía no había pensado siquiera. Por ejemplo, cuando se sientan a comer, Harry nota la ventana con hierbas y pide prestado un brote de una planta que Louis solo usa para limpiar heridas —Harry lo tritura con cuidado con sus suaves dedos, para usarlo como condimento para sus gachas. 

_¿Por qué no? _

Louis prueba esta hierba como una especia también y le gusta. Ambos han ganado algo de su encuentro casual en el bosque al parecer.

La cabaña de Louis es de solo una habitación, y la sala está dividida en cuatro esquinas, una esquina para cocinar (con la chimenea), una esquina para sentarse (donde está la silla), una esquina para trabajar (una mesa con cositas para reparar y hacer proyectos), y una esquina para dormir. Louis se sube a su cama después de que el sol baja y su invitado se desviste hasta quedar en ropa interior para descansar en su cama de paja y arpillera. Solo está ahí abajo en la oscuridad por treinta segundos antes de que Louis se dé cuenta de cuán consiente está de este hombre en su habitación, y este hombre elegante puede sentirlo también, porque lo menciona.

—Es extraño que puedas vivir aquí solo, es tan tranquilo—, Harry susurra. —En donde yo vivo la gente está todo el tiempo en movimiento, el castillo nunca descansa.

_¿Castillo?_

—¿Quién eres?— Louis pregunta. —¿Eres de una familia importante? ¿Cómo es que vives en un castillo?

Harry se sienta en el suelo y Louis puede ver que la línea de su pelo bien cortado ya tiene paja pegada en él. Se ve como un espantapájaros bastante bobo.

—¿No sabes quién soy? ¿El apellido Styles?

_Oh, no. _

—No. He vivido en estos bosques desde que era un adolescente, no se cualquier cosa que pasa fuera de aquí.

Harry se inclina más cerca y pone su mano en el borde de la cama en la casi absoluta oscuridad. —Mi padre es el Rey ahora. El unió a los Merwolls y las Tribus, ahora todos somos uno y mi padre fue el líder de sus hermanos así que ahora es el Rey.

—¿Tú eres mi príncipe?— Louis pregunta. No es quien pensó que había conocido en el bosque, pero no deja que eso lo sorprenda. Cosas extrañas pasan en el bosque todo el tiempo.

—Sí, supongo que lo soy. Aunque tengo dos hermanos mayores, así que no hay necesidad de, tú sabes...

—Atenerse al ceremonial—. Louis termina. Eso hace reír de nuevo a Harry. Es un príncipe feliz, al parecer. Ríe tan fácil y alegremente.

—Entonces, ¿tú eres así de gentil con todo el mundo? ¿No sabias del todo quién era?

—Tus ropas dicen que eres alguien en algún sitio—, Louis dijo, —pero yo vivo en el bosque. 

Harry lo besa entonces, probablemente solo por su fervor natural para expresar cualquier placer que siente y Louis se queda quieto al principio, pero se derrite después de un momento —que belleza tan natural hay en la noche, es exquisita y pura y Louis ama eso. Toca el rostro de Harry cuando Harry se aleja, pero no lo escucha por mucho tiempo cuando comienza a pedir disculpas.

—Lo siento—, Harry comienza, —es tan maravilloso conocer a alguien no es amable conmigo por mi posición, es tan tierno que no lo pude evitar.

Louis pellizca la boca del príncipe para que se calle en este punto. No ha habido nadie que lo besara en más de una década, Louis hace su mayor esfuerzo para olvidar cuánto extraña el toque humano, pero no tiene por qué olvidar esta noche.

—¿Duermes conmigo?— pregunta a su príncipe.

Harry se le une en la cama sin decir una palabra más.

Bajo el manto de la oscuridad y de la ropa de cama, Louis descubre que lo que su príncipe no sabe de direcciones es, más que nada, con respecto a la topografía y no al cuerpo, y sus pechos desnudos se juntan. —¿Es porque eres un Omega?

—Lo sabía—, Louis susurra, tocando el cabello en el cuello de Harry del mismo modo en que acariciaba a sus aves. —Sabía que sentí algo acerca de ti. ¿Tus hermanos mayores son Alfas Porque si no lo son, tú serás algún día Rey, así será.

—Ellos dicen que lo son—, Harry dice, su respiración más pesada y jadeante mientras Louis abre sus piernas y las envuelve en torno a la espalda de Harry.

—Aún no lo han probado, pero yo... — el príncipe jadea antes de acabar de decir lo que Louis ya sabe: Harry tiene la prueba.

Su polla comienza a penetrar el agujero de Louis, y la sensación es tan intensa que por un momento le recuerda a un atizador o un hierro candente, un eje al rojo blanco de una vara de metal quemando su camino dentro de él. Para un hombre tan rápido para hablar y actuar, de repente Harry se calma -sus parpados se hacen pesados y su agarre se vuelve flojo- y la última cosa que dice es, —Tu calor...— antes de que la hinchazón en su polla empiece a demandar toda su atención.

Lo mejor acerca de los bosques y lo que Louis ama de ellos, es el espacio. El espacio para ser libre e inventar y completar proyectos, espacio lleno con el aire más puro y los sonidos tan llenos de paz. Pero se siente solo. El espacio a su alrededor es algo que atesora, ¿pero el espacio interior? Quiere esa plenitud explotando. Que Harry lo llene hasta explotar.

Aunque su nudo le impidió entrar y salir de Louis con golpes largos, Harry sigue penetrándolo, se sujeta con sus manos a los hombros de Louis y hace todo lo posible para martillear más profundo aún. La cama de madera cruje y las aves en su trampilla en la parte de afuera de la pared se agitan y canturrean mientras que cada golpe del ariete las despierta y sobresalta. El que Harry quisiera insistir en follar aun cuando el deseo se los ha engullido completamente... es un príncipe vigoroso ciertamente.

Cada impacto de las caderas de Harry hace que su polla se mueva un poquito más al interior de Louis. Louis entrelaza sus piernas en la espalda de Harry y aprieta sus dedos en el pelo de Harry (ya no más con gentileza, ahora que se juntan así, necesitan volverse locos el uno al otro). Se encuentra con su boca apretada contra la oreja de Harry y le muerde en el lóbulo, apretándola entre los dientes de arriba y su lengua, y siente la vibración del gemido de placer de Harry en su cara.

Después de eso, los brazos de Harry comienzan a temblar, y baja hasta colocarse sobre sus codos. Aún con su liberación tan cerca, usa una mano para atrapar la virilidad de Louis, para tirar de la fuente de su semilla y asegurarse de que también está sintiendo el momento tan completamente como el príncipe.

El cuerpo de Louis se retuerce siguiendo el ritmo de las penetraciones de Harry, que se están poniendo más suaves con cada minuto que pasa. El placer brota de Louis, y su semilla comienza a brotar de él, como agua pura de un manantial en el suelo, algo limpio desde las profundidades de una fuente de vida. Cuando Harry siente esta tibieza pegajosa cubriendo su mano, aprieta a Louis en un arranque de deseo y su otra mano se cierra en un puño y golpea las sábanas al lado de la cabeza de Louis. Su polla late dentro de Louis, cada palpitación fuerte y clara y Louis toma una gran bocanada de aliento mientras recibe la semilla de su príncipe —es como si pudiera acoger el mundo entero en ese momento.

✨

**El Amigo Nuevo.**

El príncipe Harry se queda en la cama de Louis y en su cuerpo, toda la noche. Conversan cuando tienen la fuerza para hacerlo, hasta que el sol hace que las aves se despierten y más que nada con el sexo que están teniendo, hasta que se pueden ver el rostro el uno al otro con el amanecer.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado viviendo aquí afuera? ¿Por qué? No solo para mantenerte apartado de los Alfas, tiene que gustarte el bosque, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que me gusta esto—, Louis dice con una sonrisa. —Y tú me encontraste, ¿no es así? No debí ser muy bueno escondiéndome si pudiste encontrarme por accidente así. No, no me escondo aquí afuera. Tan solo me gusta la tranquilidad, los animales.

—Eso tiene sentido—, el príncipe dijo. —¿Sabes? Te ves como un cervatillo más que cualquier otro humano que haya visto.

Lo sonrisa de Louis se amplía—¡una sonrisa de dientes completos! Se siente casi como que el rostro se está partiendo por la mitad, floreciendo. No había sonreído así en mucho tiempo. 

—Gracias—, Louis dice jalando una de sus camisas sobre los hombros de Harry acurrucándolo más cerca.

—¿A qué animal me parezco más?— Harry pregunta.

Louis peina por entre el cabello que está cayendo sobre los ojos ampliamente abiertos, esperanzados y dice, —A un leal perro de caza.

—¿No es uno de esos perros sarnosos que se quedan por la basura de la ciudad, entonces? —Harry pregunta riéndose de nuevo. —¡Que adulador!

—Si eres un cachorro, eres un cachorro con un hogar amoroso, siempre puedes decir por la mirada en los ojos de los animales si alguna vez se han sentido seguros o no—. Louis traza el rostro de su príncipe. —Hay confianza en tu mirada.

Harry lo besa por darse cuenta de esto y Louis de devuelve el beso, feliz de saber que está en lo correcto con respecto a este hombre y agradecido de que, de todos los Alfas que podrían haber caminado a tropezones a través de su parcela de arbustos espinosos, lo hiciera este.

Louis se pregunta cuando se irá Harry, si intentará escabullirse durante el declive de su pasión. Pregunta por esto cuando salen atropelladamente de la cama para buscar algo ligero que comer (Louis impartiendo sabiduría del bosque en todo momento, mientras Harry le cuenta lo que un hombre puede comer de tierras de las que Louis no ha escuchado nunca). Harry dice —¡No, no me voy a escabullir! Solo me iré si tú me lo pides, de otro modo necesito estar aquí.

—¿Por qué necesitas? ¿Qué necesitas aquí?

Harry está mirando un círculo de setas, siguiéndolo por todas partes con sus ojos como si estuviera hipnotizado y dijo —Me haría sentir enfermo si parto ahora, ¿no te sientes de esa manera también? No sé mucho de la vida interior de los Omegas, pero se lo que tu vida le ha hecho a la mía y tendré que atarme a Gambol y dejarlo que me arrastre a casa para separarme de ti.

A Louis le gusta escuchar una charla tan honesta y abierta de alguien —entrenado en la diplomacia como él— que probablemente sabe cómo mentir bien.

Junta algunas de las setas con las que Harry estaba tan embelesado porque eran comestibles. Y para agradecerle, le cuenta algo hermoso.

—¿Sabes? Se dice que la razón por la que las setas crecen en círculos es porque solo nacen en donde los pies de un hada tocan la tierra y las hadas solo tocan la tierra cuando están danzando juntas en círculos.

—¿Es eso verdad?— Harry pregunta y justo así, como con esa_ ¿en qué dirección está el norte? _Louis sabe que no puede mentir, y que Harry le creerá. Porque a él le gusta Harry tanto, sin embargo, no le cuenta una verdad ni una mentira.

—Nunca he visto hadas danzando, pero he visto las setas y siempre están en círculos.

Harry le echa una mirada al círculo de setas con más atención aún.

Otra alegría de vivir en el bosque es la libertad de tener privacidad al aire libre. Comen la comida que encuentran mientras la colectan y una vez que están saciados, Louis tiene esta rara sensación. Comienza como la sensación que tiene cuando se levanta muy rápido, o pierde un paso cuando está subiendo de la orilla del río y pierde el balance. Estira la mano hacia un árbol para estabilizarse, pero su mano aterriza en Harry, que nota la ligereza de cabeza de Louis y se apura en ayudarlo.

—Ahí hay un bebé, ¿verdad?— Harry dice. Esa es una parte de lo que lo retiene aquí.

Harry ayuda a Louis a sentarse contra el tronco de gran árbol, bajo la sombra de las hojas.

—Sí—, dice Louis. Eso es parte de lo que le está pasando a Harry y es la razón de que Louis este mareado. Una vez que lo confirma en voz alta, los dos comienzan a pensar en ello.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te puedes quedar? ¿No hay gente esperándote? ¿No vendrán a buscarte? No quiero toda esa gente aquí.

—No, me pierdo todo el tiempo, ellos lo saben. Nunca he llegado a tiempo a ningún destino cuando estoy solo. Pero este bebé, una vez que nazca... va a ser un heredero. ¿Sabes todo lo que eso conlleva?

—Puedo imaginarlo—, Louis dice, con una mueca por sonrisa ante la ironía de todo aquello.

—Suena un montón de problemas.

—Bueno,—Harry dice, uniéndose a Louis sentándose bajo el árbol, atrapando hojas en su pelo que Louis comenzó a sacar suavemente. —Es una buena ayuda para meterte en problemas, pero también está bastante lleno de diversión y de oportunidades, y ¿sabes qué?, a ti te gustan los bosques, y yo amo el palacio, pero qué si al chico le gusta... no sé, ¿las luces de alguna ciudad extranjera? ¿O quiere vivir y respirar alguna actividad deportiva? ¿Qué si el pequeño se inclina por la ciencia e invención? He conocido uno o dos científicos, ellos realmente solo se entienden entre ellos y siendo un heredero mío, podemos poner al chico adonde pertenece.

—El bebé estará bien, estoy seguro. ¿Pero puedo quedarme en el lugar a donde pertenezco?

—Sí—, Harry dijo, con una brillante, reluciente sonrisa, como las piedras más suaves de un soleado arroyo. —¿Y puedo quedarme contigo tanto como pueda?

Louis asiente y usa a Harry para volverse a levantar. —Por supuesto.

✨

**El Viajero Regresa.**

Harry se queda con Louis por una quincena, pero sus obligaciones empiezan a ocupar su mente y una mañana Louis le entrega una bolsa de provisiones y su bien descansado caballo y le dice que vaya por sus asuntos y que regrese tan pronto como pueda.

—¿Cómo puedo encontrarte de nuevo, cuando no sé cómo llegué aquí en primer lugar...?— Louis hizo callar a Harry con la punta de sus dedos, mete algo en su bolsillo delantero.

—Un mapa—, dice. —Hay otro mapa en tu bolsa en caso de que caigas en el barro y arruines este. Te pueden llevar al pueblo más cercano y traerte de vuelta más tarde.

Harry parte antes de hacer más preguntas, pestañando sobre el lomo del caballo, confundido como si sospechara que está siendo timado, pero el confía en Louis al final y se va cabalgando. Si hubiera pensado en eso un poco más, se hubiera preguntado cómo Louis tendría al bebe solo y Louis no quiere responderle a esas preguntas. Louis, está seguro, como lo ha estado con todas sus decisiones en el bosque (comenzado con la decisión de vivir de esta manera en primer lugar), de que él puede hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Lo que es natural no necesita de ayuda artificial.

Sus caballos parían potrillos vivos sin ninguna ayuda, ¿por qué no Louis? Un caballo es un caballo, por supuesto y un Omega debe ser capaz de vivir a la altura de la circunstancias. Una temporada pasa. 

Louis se aprovisiona con el doble de comida para poder descansar hacia el final y alimentar y cuidar al bebé sin ningún trabajo que hacer y el día que el bebé llega, está listo. Toma el día entero (no solo la luz del día, sino más bien el día completo de luna a luna), pero con una ramita de suave madera para morder y un montón de intentos para retorcer la columna y el resto de sus huesos para hacerle el camino de salida al bebé, finalmente lo deja nacer.

El cuerpo del bebé llega tranquilamente, pero su personalidad no lo es. Comienza a llorar y gemir hasta que está cómodo, pero eso no toma mucho tiempo. Louis es un cuidador para la mayoría de los seres vivos y con certeza quiere velar por este bebé, con su espeso mechón de pelo heredado de Harry, feliz y cómodo.

Unos meses después, el bebé ya estaba observando a su alrededor con la misma actitud abierta y de mirada fija que Harry, cuando su padre se presenta de regreso y prácticamente, cae del caballo.

—¡Te encontré! Oh, Louis, sé que me diste dos mapas, pero no creerás lo que hice con ellos aun antes de que llegara a casa, pero encontré un cartógrafo y trabajé con el hasta que lo resolvimos, quise traerlo como mi guía, pero sabía que odiarías ver a un extraño y...—Harry deja de hablar cuando finalmente se libera de las riendas y lazos de Gambol y mira a Louis a los ojos. Eso lo calma lo bastante para hacerlo girar la cabeza y ver al niño. —¿Cuál es su nombre?

—No me lo ha dicho aún, es un bebé.

Harry ríe porque es feliz todo el tiempo y no está seguro si Louis está bromeando o no. Harry dice que el bebé necesita llevar el segundo nombre de su padre por cuestiones de linaje de todas maneras. Así que el nombre citadino del bebé es Bernard. En su cabeza, Louis lo comienza a llamar _Pequeño Bear_ inmediatamente. Pequeño Bear es un bebé introspectivo. Pueden hablar acerca de él, o seguir con sus propios asuntos y sin escuchar de él. Eso es lo que pasa a continuación.

Harry está encantado con el bebé, Gambol está pastando libremente y Louis parece ser el único que se da cuenta de que la mano de Harry se estira hacia él, y que sus dedos se estiran bajo la camisa de Louis para acariciar su cuello y clavícula.

—¿Me extrañaste?— Louis pregunta, sabiendo la respuesta por la manera en que Harry lo acariciaba.

—Mucho—, Harry dice, moviendo la cabeza, como si Louis no entendiera como es que alguien más puede necesitarlo. Por fin quita su mirada de Pequeño Bear y ve a Louis de nuevo, con toda su atención al fin.

—Louis—, dice y entonces comienza a besarlo y no se mueven una pulgada, ni para la cabaña, ni fuera del camino, sino que más bien caen de rodillas ahí mismo.

Harry llega con un montón de plática acerca de nombres inevitables y deberes aburridos, pero ¿por qué dejar que todo eso moleste lo que es verdadero y correcto entre ellos?

Harry gira a Louis con la habilidad y gracia de alguien con una aptitud (y un montón de practica) para bailar. Sus elegantes pantalones se embarran en las rodillas, justo como las mangas de Louis cuando las asegura en la tierra y pone su mejilla en el suelo. El olor de la tierra se siente dulce mientras Harry le saca los pantalones, exponiendo su trasero al sol y al cielo y lame su agujero hasta que se abre a él fácilmente. Entonces entra en Louis.

Su fuerza, después de todo este tiempo lejos es revitalizante. La última vez fue diferente, en ese entonces ambos estuvieron atados por la excitación, pero esta vez, de verdad era la propia pasión de Harry la que lo llevaba a introducir su polla en Louis, follándolo tan enérgicamente que el cuerpo de Louis se queda plano en el piso, sus rodillas dejan marcas ahí donde inclusiva la tierra ha dado paso a la fuerza de Harry.

Cuando Harry se detiene para tomar aliento se da cuenta que ambos están en posición horizontal, descansa su cabeza en la parte de atrás del cuello de Louis y suspira, de ahí se sale cuando es claro que no quiere hacerlo, ni siquiera por un momento.

Louis lo ayuda dándose la vuelta y levanta su pierna izquierda hasta el hombro de Harry para mantenerse receptivo y saliendo de su camisa para que Harry lo vea a él y no a sus ropas. El modo en que los ojos de Harry recorren el cuerpo de Louis hace que su piel le cosquillee de tal manera, que solo una caída plana sobre la suave superficie del agua había logrado lo mismo antes —quema, pica, pero lo hace sentir más vivo, como una bofetada para recobrar el conocimiento. Harry vuelve a entrar en él en un ángulo diferente y el interior de Louis se amolda y se ajusta a la verga de su amante, de un modo que atrae toda la atención de Louis, de la superficie a las profundidades. Es llenado de nuevo, pero no todo el camino. Harry lo besa antes de que eso pase y mientras su aliento llena la boca de Louis, su semilla llena el agujero de Louis tanto que cubre las últimas penetraciones de Harry, lo que hace los movimientos más fáciles que nunca.

—Quédate ahí—, dice Louis cuando Harry baja la velocidad hasta casi detenerse y podría estar pensando en salirse en cualquier momento. —Por favor, mírame.

Louis comienza a tocarse, a masturbarse a sí mismo y levanta sus caderas más cerca de Harry con cada caricia, pero Harry no se puede quedar quieto ante eso. Toma las riendas, agarra la polla de Louis y se junta a él, tanto como dos cuerpos diferentes pueden estarlo. Mira hacia abajo mientras masturba a Louis, como si se lo estuviera haciendo a sí mismo, como si Louis fuera una parte de él, una extensión largo tiempo esperada y a la que siempre estuvo destinado a estar atado.

La sensación de tener a Harry aun dentro de él, su polla retorciéndose y rehaciendo su dureza con cada tirón y sacudida del cuerpo de Louis, hace su liberación más poderosa de lo que alguna vez pudo haber predicho. Su semilla sale disparada, y adorna su pecho, cuello y cara mientras Harry lo observa y gime. Los ojos de Louis giran hacia atrás, la mitad bajo sus parpados, así que se pregunta por qué aun siente su semilla caer después de vaciarse.

Es la lluvia que está cayendo sobre ambos. El bebé empieza a retorcerse de curiosidad por lo que está pasando a su alrededor, como si cada gota despertara la tibia esencia del bosque alrededor de ellos, y envolviera todo con su magia.

✨

**La Realeza del Nosotros.**

Después de que la lluvia los lava y Harry y Louis están adentro escurriendo sus ropas por la ventana y colgándolas para secar junto al fuego, es cuando la conversación sobre la ciudad comienza.

—Bernard tiene que hacer acto de presencia en la capital y tiene que hacer eso antes de que cumpla un año. Entonces puede regresar aquí hasta la edad de nueve años y después de eso tiene que entrar a la escuela, pero nos preocuparemos por eso después. La preocupación ahora es: ¿lo llevo yo a la capital, o lo llevamos juntos?

Louis mira entre Harry y Pequeño Bear y ya sabe su respuesta, pero no interrumpe el discurso de Harry.

—Sé que no te gustara venir a la ciudad y ciertamente tendrás que hacer arreglos antes de puedas dejar este lugar por cualquier cantidad de tiempo, pero probablemente no querrás dejar que Bernard vaya sin ti, así que no veo una respuesta obvia, pero sé que Bernard tiene que ir y alguien tiene que llevarlo y del modo en que todo está hecho sé que puedo dejarlo a tu decisión—. Harry para su cháchara por un momento, esperando la respuesta aunque en realidad no hecho la pregunta. —Hay opciones, hay muchas maneras de hacer esto—, comienza de nuevo, de modo que Louis le diga lo que hará y por qué.

—Iré contigo y con Bernard a la ciudad, no puedo permitir que te pierdas con el bebé—. El rostro de Harry se ilumina, probablemente tiene cientos de cosas para mostrarle a Louis en su lado del mundo y Louis está listo para soportar gran parte de eso, pero también se pregunta: _¿tendré que quedarme en el palacio?_

Resulta que sí, que tiene que quedarse en el palacio. Después de organizar su cabaña para dos semanas de ausencia (estrictamente dos semanas, que no se extenderían más allá), Louis lo conduce al borde de la civilización y de ahí le entrega los asuntos concernientes al viaje a Harry y se esfuerza por mantener su cabeza cubierta con el sombrero.

La gente que reconoce a Harry y la mayor parte de la gente lo hace, se lo comen con la mirada o se quedan mirando a Louis y al Pequeño Bear. Esto es verdad a través de las calles y es verdad en el palacio, en donde, aunque es puesto en una habitación privada con una cuna ostentosa para Pequeño Bear, también ahí hay asistentes merodeando, miembros de la familia curiosos y aún un jardinero que trepa una escalera en la ventana tratando de ver: _¿Quién es este desconocido leñador que lleva al bebe del Príncipe Harry? ¿Cómo es que vive de esta manera?_

Esa es la queja más grande de Louis, la única que expresa cuando Harry, alegre y lleno de energía, en una manera que es encantadora en él (pero algo extraña para Louis), le pregunta si le gusta la vida en la ciudad.

—Yo no tengo razón de ser aquí—, dice. Harry tiene razón de estar aquí y Pequeño Bear tiene su propia vida para hacer, sus propias casas para construir, pero Louis puede probar e intentar y tolerar todo y aun así nada de esto en realidad encaja. Excepto por Harry. El Príncipe Harry florece en la ciudad, pero en realidad nunca cambia del mismo idiota que puede leer un menú en cuatro idiomas diferentes, pero que apenas reconoce el este del oeste, aun cuando el sol se está poniendo. Sin la visita de Harry a su recargada habitación cada noche, Louis está seguro que se volvería loco—sería el loco de los bosques que, con seguridad, algunas de las personas que se le quedan mirando, esperan que sea.

Harry entra, durante la mitad de la primera semana, llevando a un cansado Pequeño Bear a su artilugio para dormir y soltando un torbellino de información mientras tira los accesorios de su vestimenta por todo el piso de la habitación.

—Padre ama a Bernard, pero mi hermano mayor claramente odia que yo tenga al heredero ahora mismo, lo que realmente es su problema y no debe serlo de nadie más, pero estoy seguro que él no piensa de esa manera—. Finalmente desnudo, Harry se mete entre las sábanas, lo que le recuerda a Louis a rígidas nubes blancas y algunos plumones que estuvieron incluidos en la fuente del postre de esta noche y que no tocó. Alguien llamó a esas cosas merengues, ¿se suponía que tenía que comerlos y dormir en ellos también? Eso hace que un hombre eche de menos su cama de paja.

—¿Una gran manera de manejar a tu hermano?— sugiere Louis, mientras el cuerpo de Harry lo encuentra en estas frías sábanas y le da una bienvenida cálida y viva. —Deja de ser bueno con él y se solo bueno conmigo. De esa manera seguiremos haciendo más bebés y no tendremos que hablar o siquiera pensar en él para nada.

Harry lo besa en vez de contestar. Lo que es la respuesta más elocuente del mundo. Quizás no lo sabía aún, pero ha pasado suficiente tiempo como para que haya otro bebé... si Harry sigue haciendo lo que claramente quiere hacer.

Louis no llevaba ropa en la cama en este palacio, las sábanas por si misma lo restringen demasiado, pero con Harry entre ellas también, las capas de la ropa de cama no son tan malas. De hecho, hacen una cueva privada para los dos cuando Harry se sube sobre él y Louis levanta sus piernas para ayudar a armar una tienda.

Harry pone la mano de Louis en su polla y acaricia la de Louis en la privacidad de su guarida de sábanas.

—No te gusta esto, pero parece que no odias nada—, Harry dice. Su piel esta toda sonrosada como si hubiera corrido hacia Louis, cuando todo lo ha estado haciendo durante el día es hablar —le da la misma vitalidad y energía que el trabajo físico da a Louis. —Dime lo que amas.

—Amo las tormentas a distancia—, Louis dice, pensando que podría darle un sentido tanto metafórico como literal —Harry era despistado, pero poderoso, justo como una luz zigzagueante en una tormenta que se está aproximando. —Dime algo que amas.

—Amo ver la música, la manera en que las manos de los músicos sobre sus instrumentos es asombrosa.

Se quedaron quietos por un momento mientras Harry se balancea lentamente y ubica su polla en la entrada de Louis. Está más lubricado de lo usual, pero parece no notarlo. Louis sabe por qué.

—Amo los niños—, Louis le dice, mientras Harry se inclina hacia adentro del agujero de Louis. —Amo verlos crecer sucios.

—Yo también amo a los niños—, Harry susurra, —pero amo verlos pensar. Puedes darte cuenta cuando tienen una idea de verdad, los sobresalta, los hace increíblemente felices.

—¿Otra vez?— pregunta, pero la pregunta es respondida cuando sus piernas se salen de debajo de su cuerpo y su nudo se hincha para mantenerlo dentro de Louis.

Louis asiente, pero los ojos de Harry ya están cerrados, su mente en otro lado. Sus caderas empujan y se restriegan contra Louis, cuya piel zumba a la vida y quien finalmente no odia esta recargada habitación porque al final está haciendo en ella algo vivo, algo visceral y extremadamente desprolijo. Su agujero está húmedo, pero Harry nunca se desliza de él y las sábanas están mojadas por exceso de fluido y placer. Es una alegría tirar de algo y saber no te va a soltar y eso es lo que Louis y Harry hacen durante toda la noche.

✨

**La Buena Vida.**

Las dos semanas en palacio pasan increíblemente lentas para Louis, pero después de una agotadora ceremonia de despedida para el Pequeño Bear, Harry los acompaña al borde del bosque haciendo promesas todo el tiempo.

—Siento no poder regresar con vosotros ahora, pero se está realizando una ceremonia para armar caballeros y después el Festival de Unificación, pero vendré a ti antes de que el invierno se establezca, quizás me queda toda la estación, si tú me acoges.

Louis sonríe. ¿Quién va a rechazar a un visitante como Harry? Louis no lo pudo hacer cuando era un extraño y seguro que no lo hará ahora.

—Maravilloso—, dice estoicamente, tratando de quitar la sonrisa de su voz. —Podemos ponerle nombre al siguiente bebé juntos.

Harry levanta la cabeza de golpe y la voltea tan rápido que casi asusta a su caballo, pero Gambol está tan acostumbrado a sus excentricidades para ahora, que simplemente continua en lo suyo.

—¿Ya puedes decir que está ahí, verdad?¿Sabes? No hay regla acerca del nombre del segundo hijo, debes haber escuchado algunos de los nombres de pila de mis hermanos. Ahora se dirigen a ellos por sus títulos y todos tienen tantos títulos que nunca los llamas por su primer nombre, pero tienen los nombres más raros que te puedas imaginar, créeme.

—Oh, lo hago, sí te creo—. Sin embargo era una confianza educada.

Por ejemplo, si Harry dice que va a ir a Louis para el invierno, lo hará, pero si quiere estar para el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, rara vez obtiene lo que quiere, así que Louis no cuenta con eso. El bebé llega en tiempo, Louis llama al segundo niño _Cachorro Feliz_ en honor al espíritu de Harry, sabiendo que Harry lo va a llamar de otra manera, de todas formas, cuando sea que llegue.

Y cuando aparece, está cubierto de nieve como uno de los dulces de su palacio, y Gambol brevemente parece otro caballo hasta que se sacude la nieve del pelo y revela sus colores naturales. Hay hielo congelado en el pelo de Harry cuando Louis lo sienta en frente del fuego y comienza a peinarlo mientras Pequeño Bear trata de trepar a su regazo. Harry pone sus brazos hacia abajo a modo de escalera con apoyo para Pequeño Bear pero aun así deja que trepe por sí mismo. Terrible para viajar solo, ajeno acerca de todo lo que hay en la naturaleza, pero con un toque tan gentil con gente de todas las edades.

Harry ya está hablando de cuánto tiempo se puede quedar, alguna tormenta de nieve que tiene que tomar en cuenta con respecto a la fecha de su partida (Louis sabe que la tormenta está viniendo y de qué dirección también, pero le explicará acerca de eso más tarde, cuando importe) y cuándo será la próxima vez que probablemente regrese.

—Estás aquí ahora—, Louis le dice, —eso es en todo lo que quiero pensar esta noche—. La luz del fuego está completamente en la cara de Harry, mitad en la de Louis mientras se desviste y entibia a su príncipe y cuando Pequeño Bear se aburre y se aleja para investigar la bolsa de Harry, Harry finalmente se voltea y mira a Louis.

Harry no lo mira a la cara ni por un segundo antes de que lo esté besando, y jalando a Louis hacia su regazo (hacer el trabajo necesario para ganarse un lugar en su regazo aparentemente es solo una regla para los niños) y envolviéndolo con ambos brazos mientras besa y mordisquea su cuello.

Con Pequeño Bear tan activo es más difícil ignorar su entorno en medio de la fascinación del uno por el otro, pero eso no los detiene, un momento aquí, o un momento allá para que los rebase hasta que Pequeño Bear se duerme. Usualmente duerme en la cama grande con Louis, mientras que el bebé duerme seguro en lo que solía ser un abrevadero y esta noche la cama va a estar particularmente llena cuando Harry se una a la familia, pero eso no pasará muy pronto. Pequeño Bear se va a dormir cuando el sol se pone en estos días, ahora que es invierno, pero la noche viene muy pronto para que Harry y Louis estén listos para dormir, a pesar del trabajo que han hecho durante el día para estar cansados.

Salen por un momento y se paran cerca de la ventana en caso de alguna actividad juvenil, pero dejan que el aire frío los espabile y miran las estrellas, que están radiantes y blancas y brillando en la resplandeciente nieve, ya que la tormenta aún no ha llegado.

Harry abraza a Louis desde atrás, lo mece mientras miran hacia la noche.

—Entiendo por qué amas estar aquí tanto—, Harry dice, su voz y aliento cosquilleando en la oreja de Louis de un modo que hace que su cuerpo comience a derretirse, aun contra el aire frío de la noche. —Probablemente me volvería loco si me quedara aquí por mucho tiempo, aun con tan buena compañía— besa la mejilla de Louis, —pero es hermoso.

Louis se gira en los brazos de su príncipe y cierra sus manos detrás del cuello de Harry y lo besa, su boca tan abierta y hambrienta como podía. Harry lo abraza con fuerza, levanta sus pies del piso con la fuerza de su abrazo y cuando Louis está de vuelta en tierra firme, desliza su mano entre ellos y bajo la ropa de Harry.

—¡Frío!— dice Harry, mientras Louis pone la palma de su mano sobre el estómago.

—Sí, es por eso que la estoy calentando primero—, Louis le dice, mirando esos ojos brillantes y ampliamente abiertos. Aun cuando no sabe qué es lo que Louis quiere hacer, Harry confía en él. Es el hombre más dulce que uno podría encontrar entre los objetos del bosque.

Cuando su mano se entibia, Louis la envuelve alrededor de la polla de Harry. Realmente está muy frío para follar afuera, está muy precariamente ocupado y tranquilo adentro y Harry realmente ha tenido un día largo, está más cansado de lo que piensa. Aun así, Harry hace una bola con su mano y comienza a echar su tibio aliento ahí, entibiándola para tocar a Louis también.

Louis desliza la piel de la polla de Harry de arriba a abajo con cada caricia, acelerando con la habilidad ganada al comenzar a encender fuegos con dos palitos secos. Sabe que esto no va a tomar mucho tiempo y que pronto pondrá a su príncipe a dormir.

La mano de Harry ordeña a Louis más despacio, exprimiendo en la punta y de ahí soltando hacia abajo, hacia la base y no toma mucho tiempo para que el aliento de Louis se quede enganchado también —el estar tan cerca de Harry, tan íntimos, el besarlo mientras alcanza su liberación y hacerlo todo al lado del cálido brillo de su ventana, con toda esa tibieza y vida adentro— derramándose sobre la mano de Harry y dejando caer su frente en el hueco del hombro de su príncipe.

—Te amo—, Louis le dice.

—Te amo—, Harry le responde.

Están dormidos el uno en los brazos del otro, mucho antes de que el fuego se asiente en ascuas tibias y radiantes que duran toda la noche.

**FIN.**


End file.
